


Of Rabbits and Superheroes

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [18]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protectiveness, Snark, Stony - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing full well how Peter felt about animals, Fury (being the sadistic guy he is) thought hey, let's send him to a petting zoo!  So the Avengers were let loose with a bunch a farm animals.  Thankfully, no-one died (just about).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rabbits and Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontbevain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain/gifts).



When Fury found out that Peter had got his concussion all those months ago from falling out of and over trees because there were spiders (spiders? Outside? Who would have guessed), he decided that enough was enough. The other Avengers tactfully avoided telling him that this was a bad idea, mainly because there had been numerous complaints following The Great Walmart Incident that Fury had had to cool over (and a number of pictures on the internet of Steve standing next to porno magazines which Tony might have saved for later enjoyment), and so the Avengers, Earth's last line of defense and all-around superheroes, were sent to a petting zoo with a packed lunch like it was some kind of school trip. Scott had even taken his daughter, Cassandra, along for the ride.

As soon as they walked through the gates, Scott was off. Having had to cover his child's ears multiple times over the course of the journey to avoid her learning that Clint swore like a sailor, he accepted that there was someone in the world who was less of a role model than him and decided that it would be best for the safety of himself and his daughter if he didn't bring her home swearing. Steve made no move to prevent them from walking around the farm on his own, even though it was technically him that needed the most bonding with them.

"Chickens!" Thor exclaimed, throwing himself into the front yard where chickens were, indeed, milling around, unaware of their impending doom due to an overexcited Asgardian Demigod. As soon as he got within three feet of them, they clucked away, flapping their wings in a desperate attempt to fly, and regrouped on the other side of the garden.

"Why are all of the animals free to roam?" Vision questioned, looking around nervously. Peter nodded in agreement. "Is this safe? Do people actually bring their children here? How do they enjoy it?" Clint glanced pointedly over at where Thor had decided it was a marvelous game to chase the chickens around, and wondered the same thing.

"I'm only here because I'm forced to be," Tony muttered, dragging his sunglasses over his eyes as though that would hide the obvious grin lurking on his face, "and I'm leaving as soon as possible."

"Come on, Tony!" Steve yanked on his arm to drag him over to where the woman was selling buckets of feed, buying one happily and pulling Tony to assist him in the feeding of the 5,000 sheep. Despite his promises that he didn't care, Tony was soon actively involved in yelling at sheep that took more than there fair share, and ensuring that the small, weaker ones ate their fill. Steve pretended not to notice when Tony 'secretly' ordered about seven buckets, just so that every animal would get enough, although he did kiss Tony for it.

"What do you think, Bucky?" Peter asked from where he was frozen to the spot, unable to move for fear of an animal spotting him.

"It's," Bucky looked over at where Cassandra was stroking a goat and rambling about how cute it was to Scott, who looked happier than he had been seen before,"it's great." Both Peter and Pietro, who was standing in front of him in a protective way that would be cute if it wasn't against chickens, looked surprised, so Bucky hastened to continue, "the children really like it. It's a great idea for the kids, and the animals."

Sam, from where he was in the pet corner with Wanda, snorted. He'd never been to a petting zoo before, but was sticking to his belief that it was for children, and most definitely not for grown-ass men who could fly. He'd hoped that Wanda would share his point of view, but she'd taken one look at the chicks and squealed, making a beeline for them. Sam knew then that he was in for a day of traipsing around after her.

"Feel the rabbit!" as though to prove his point, Wanda was currently cradling a massive rabbit against her chest and insisting that he stroke it, "It's so soft!" Sam groaned internally.

"It's just an animal, Wanda, have you never -" Sam trailed off when he felt something touching his leg, and looked down to see a lamb nuzzling his jeans. Despite his best attempts, Sam couldn't stop a smile creeping over his face at the cute bundle of wool, and before long he was stroking it.

"Have I ever what?" Wanda grinned.

"Nothing," Sam replied distractedly.

 

"Hey, Nat, look!" Clint called. Natasha looked over from where she was attempting, as always, to look badass. For the first time ever, however, she was failing, because it's hard to look dangerous when an alpaca is resting its head on your shoulder and eating from a bucket that you're holding. Aware that Natasha wouldn't move from her spot no matter what he did, Clint took a quick picture, setting it as his background before returning to feed the cows. Said cows had never had someone who managed to throw every grain of feed into their mouths, and were probably a few handfuls away from adopting him as one of their own to avoid the indignity of being hit in the face with pellets by another child with terrible aim.

 

By this point, the Avengers had mostly spread out across the farm. Even Peter had been dragged over to look at the pigs by Pietro, with a promise that they were absolutely hilarious. Bruce traipsed over to where Bucky and Vision had stayed put, watching Thor race around after fowl like it was the most entertaining thing ever.

"What happened to you?" Vision asked.

"A sheep ate all of the feed while I was distracted," Bruce replied morosely, scowling when Bucky and Vision fell about laughing.

 

A few hours of feeding animals later, the team had relaxed into the easy sense of peace that came when they went more than half an hour without breaking anything. This peace was broken, however, when a shrill scream ripped through the air. Preparing for the worst (be it toddlers or aliens, it was debatable as to which caused the most damage), the team were ready to rush over. Pietro proved this unnecessary when he zipped towards them. Once he stopped, it became clear that the source of the scream was Peter.

"I thought you were doing well," Steve asked softly, unsure whether he should be concerned or reproving. The fact that Pietro was doubled over laughing and not helping Peter could either show that it hadn't been a serious incident, or just be indicative of Pietro as a person.

"A goat started eating my shirt!" Peter complained, having calmed down enough to look decently embarrassed by the whole affair. Sure enough, his shirt did have a few holes in it that Steve was certain hadn't been there before, and looked distinctly slobbery.

"Maybe," Bruce suggested, "we've been here long enough." Taking a look back around at the farm, everyone agreed, and made their way to the exit. Passing the front garden, they called for Thor to leave the poor chickens alone, it had been hours and they must be exhausted. Thor bounded happily over to them, panting but looking astonishingly happy for someone who had wasted a day running after birds, and they piled back on to the coach to take them back to the tower.

Coulson, who had been keeping watch surreptitiously from a car, drove after them, already planning a message to Fury announcing that the trip had gone well and that he really needed a pay rise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests for these if you want to comment or message me at kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk!


End file.
